It's your time
by hinatamyqueen
Summary: Medieval AU. All Lady Hinata wanted was to live her life at the commodity of her home, but all that changed when she received an invitation to be one of the Queen's ladies. Meanwhile, a lost prince finally comes home in the most unusual of ways... NaruHina


_"Fill yourself of me._

 _Crave me, exhaust me, pour me out, sacrifice me._

 _Ask of me. Pick me up, contain me, hide me._

 _I want to be somebody, I want to be yours, it's your time._

 _I am he who passed by jumping over things,_

 _the fugitive, the suffering one._

 _But I feel your time approaching,_

 _the time that my life drips onto your soul,_

 _the time when tenderness never spills over,_

 _the time of silences without words,_

 _your time, dawn of blood I fed with anxiety,_

 _your time"_

Pablo Neruda, "Llénate de mí"

.

* * *

She could hear the whispers through the thick castle walls, it wouldn't be long now.

 _"I can't believe that after all these years, Queen Tsunade has finally called for ladies-in-waiting"_

 _"What an honor"_

 _"It's only for the high-born though"_

 _"She should be thankful"_

Perhaps she should, but Hinata couldn't see this in a good light at all.

All her life, she thought, she would spend in this very castle. Since she had no brothers, as the first daughter of the Duke of Hyuga, she was meant to inherit the title when she married a man of her father's choosing… but now that wouldn't happen. As it turns out, her father and his advisors had already decided that Hanabi, her younger sister, would make a far better Duchess than her. As much as it pained her, Hinata couldn't argue with this decision as it was right to her eyes: Hanabi had a stronger character and a more charismatic nature, she could rule over any husband their father would provide and would clearly secure the Hyuga's interest before any other.

It wasn't as if Hinata didn't have any redeeming qualities to her father, she was quiet and a proper lady. Demure, yet graceful. Pretty enough, yet smart. She was a good daughter, but she would never make a good heiress.

All her training, all the lessons of mathematics and philosophy were wasted now that she wouldn't rule over anything. All her life she prepared for something that now wouldn't come and for the first time ever, Hinata did not know what would become of her life.

Of course, she knew that in the grand scheme of things nothing would change dramatically; she would still need to be married to some Lord (but now it could be _any_ lord) chosen by her father, she would have his children and manage the proper functioning of the household, she would keep her husband happy so that no bastards of his could compete with her own sons and she would entertain any guests her husband could have. The only thing that would change was the location.

She would never live again in her childhood home, where here mother's garden flourished, where her mother died while she was sleeping beside her. She wouldn't have those peaceful afternoons reading by the chimney, or those summer nights when her cousin and her would sneak out to play with the village children.

The Byakugan was a beautiful castle and she never imagined living anywhere else. She had grown accustomed to its great white walls and wide windows. She had visited a few other castles that also were on Hyuga and every single one paled in comparison to her beloved home. She didn't want to live anywhere else, but now she had to.

It was just a few weeks after she had been made aware that Hanabi was to be the new heiress when a royal messenger arrived at the castle. Royal correspondence was not unusual in the Byakugan, her father was after all one of the Great Eight Dukes. But this time was different, instead of an indifferent look, the messenger was smiling. It was an invitation. For her. Never in her life had Hinata received any kind of correspondence, not even from her own relatives, not even from her childhood friends.

Her father opened the letter with the royal seal and read it before her eyes could reach the paper. The corners of his lips lifted, and a gleam appeared on his white eyes.

"This is godsent" he said, and the gleam turned into a mad haze.

For all the rest of her life Hinata would wonder what would have been of her if she didn't receive such an invitation, or what would have happened if her father politely declined. She knew the latter had no chance of ever happening. Her father, at the time, was looking for a way to get rid of her but still be useful to the family.

A few days later, most of her belongings were packed and ready to be loaded unto the carriage. Most of it was clothing, her father made sure she had the finest pieces the Hyuga's were able to afford. Dozens and dozens of dresses and accessories, a bit of make-up (because she could always buy more at the capital), her lyre and some oils and perfumes. Even after she begged and cried, her father didn't allow her to take her childhood books and dolls. All the reminders of her childhood were to be left behind, never to be seen again as her father would probably burn them, as she firmly believed.

When it was time to say goodbye, Hinata thought she was ready. She understood that leaving the Byakugan meant to leave her childhood and her mother, it meant to leave behind all that made her who she was. Perhaps that was for the better.

Her little sister was in tears and her cousin had a familiar stoic expression on his face.

"Please do say you'll come back soon!" Hanabi exclaimed.

Hinata looked at her sister with a pained look. Both sisters knew she wouldn't be back soon at all. The Fire Capital was so far and so much could happen… Hanabi was only 11 years old, but even at her young age, she knew how volatile life can be, especially for a woman.

"Of course", Hinata replied. A white lie for them both.

The sisters shared a long embrace and then Hinata turned to her cousin, who merely nodded at her.

As of late, his eyes intimidated her, but she couldn't part without saying anything.

"Neji-niisan, please be well and look after Hanabi"

Her cousin nodded again and adverted his eyes. It hurt some, but she was almost used to it.

Finally, the time to bid goodbye to her father came and even though Hinata loved the man very much and was sad to part with him, she knew he didn't hold the same feelings for her. His eyes were blinded by his honor and reputation. He was no longer the loving father she knew while her mother was alive, now he was only the Duke of Hyuga: a man who put power over everything else.

Hiashi put his hands firmly on his daughter shoulder and said quietly, so no one else could hear.

"Our reputation and my name are on your hands while you are at court. You must write to me every week without fault. Don't make me regret this".

She was to find a husband.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think?**


End file.
